


Just for today

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Festivals, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: “I know this will sound stupid, but... I have a crush on someone, and I wanted to ask them to go to that large fireworks festival in the next town over. But I feel like I'd embarrass myself without practice so... Will you go to the summer festival with me?”~~~Ennoshita goes on a pretend date with Tanaka.Written for the EnnoTana Central monthly prompt for February 2019: Festival





	Just for today

**Author's Note:**

> We're having monthly prompts at the EnnoTana Central [Ao3 collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MonthlyEnnoTana), [Tumblr](https://ennotana-central.tumblr.com) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/community/HQ%20EnnoTana)! Basically, instead of a ship week with one prompt per day, you can submit fanworks related to the prompt all month.  
> This is my contribution, hope you guys enjoy it :)

It was just for practice. Nothing serious. Chikara knew that perfectly well, but that didn't mean he could stop his heart from beating faster whenever Tanaka grabbed his hand so they wouldn't lose each other in the crowd.

“ _I know this will sound stupid, but... I have a crush on someone, and I wanted to ask them to go to that large fireworks festival in the next town over. But I feel like I'd embarrass myself without practice so... Will you go to the summer festival with me?”_

How could Chikara have resisted such an honest appeal? So Tanaka was finally going to ask Kiyoko-san out properly, which meant that this was Chikara's last chance to even entertain the idea of going on a date with Tanaka. Even if it was just a test run.

“Oh look!” Tanaka pointed at a colourfully decorated stall. “They have cotton candy! Do you wanna share?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Chikara had another quick look around. “There's an empty bench. I'll wait for you there.”

“Okay!” And with that Tanaka ran off to fetch them their sweet treat. Chikara sat down on the bench and watched as his friend stood in line. Why Tanaka had been so worried about embarrassing himself on a festival date was beyond Chikara. Tanaka's shoulders looked even broader in the yukata, and the dark blue colour of the fabric complimented his tanned skin. He was also attentive and fun to be around. He was a catch. Any person would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend. Even if it was just for a day. Even if it was going to end once Chikara was back home in bed and completely alone with his thoughts.

Tanaka returned quickly, triumphantly holding up the pastel pink cotton candy.

“Here you go!”

Chikara smiled and plucked a piece from the ball of spun sugar. It dissolved in his mouth immediately, leaving behind an intense sweetness and a hint of artificial strawberry flavour.

“It's been ages since I last had this stuff. I always forget how sweet it actually is,” Tanak said.

“It's sugar. What did you expect?” Chikara rolled his eyes.

“I dunno. It looks like a cloud, so something more refreshing... They should have these with mint flavour!”

As they continued to eat the candy, bickering about what flavours would be best suited for it, Chikara almost forgot his melancholy mood. He shoved it to the back of his mind, opting to enjoy Tanaka's company instead until a sudden raindrop on his hand made him look up at the sky.

Grey storm clouds had gathered while they'd been busy enjoying the festival.

“Whoa! I think it's starting to rain,” Chikara said regretfully.

“Well, we've been here long enough. Shall we go home then?” Tanaka suggested, getting up from the bench. Chikara was tempted to grab onto his yukata and stop him, to drag this pretend date out for as long as possible, but he knew that that was a terrible idea.

“Do you think you got enough practice for the real deal?” Chikara asked instead as they walked back home.

Tanaka hummed. “I think so. Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, it was nice.”

“Would you go on another date with me?”

“Er, I guess.”

“Good. Because there's this fireworks festival coming up in two weeks, and I was thinking...”

Chikara stopped in the middle of the pavement, his heart practically leaping out of his chest as the rain intensified.

“...that it'd be nice to go there with you. Just the two of us on a date.”

Chikara couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

“Oh my god. You planned this.”

Tanaka turned around, his face flaming red with embarrassment.

“It was Suga-san's idea. Not mine.”

Chikara laughed, all melancholy leaving him at once and being replaced with pure joy.

“Of course. You could never be this smooth on your own.”

Tanaka looked down at the wet asphalt beneath their feet. “I know. That's why I asked for help.”

“Sure. I'll go to the festival with you.”

It had been for practice, a test run to see whether or not Chikara would enjoy himself on a date with Tanaka, and as they hurried home in the rain, Chikara felt like it had been a resounding success.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) if you want to keep up with my writing :)


End file.
